Consider Yourself Warned
by messylaces28
Summary: A one shot in which Athena gives Percy a letter. set after TLO


**Hi again. I have posted this a few years back on my other account. But since I no longer use it, I decided to publish it here. hope you like it!(: as always criticisms are allowed. **

* * *

"Percy! There's a mail here for you! I left it at the coffee table. Gotta go! I'm late for work!" My mom shouted downstairs.

"Okay mom!" I shouted back. I went downstairs and found the letter. I tore open the envelope and unfolded the letter. "Oh gods..."I muttered. As I held a very long piece of paper rolled up like a scroll.

_Percy Jackson,_

_As I know of, you cannot read in English because your dyslexic, but no worries, I have put a little bit of magic in it so that you can be fully aware what will happen to you if you do not follow this._

_I have recently come to notice that you are quite willing to date my daughter, Annabeth that is if you can. I don't know if you are just completely stupid to believe as so or your head is full of kelp like your Father's._

_Read the following lines carefully. It maybe can save your life one day. If you do not abide by my rules, yes, they're rules now. I will personally cut of your head that your father couldn't even do anything about it. Be VERY aware Percy Jackson!_

_**Rule 1:**__I know that you have quite a few girls chasing after you. Namely, Calypso, Rachel Dare and a few others that I don't care about. But once you start dating my daughter, you will only date her and no one else until she's done with you. Do you hear me Percy Jackson? Do not think that because I'm not there I do not know what's happening. Even now. I'm watching you while you are reading this._

I gulped. I casually glanced to my back to see If Athena is somewhere here watching me with her crazy grey eyes.

_**Rule 2:**__If you say that you are going to bring her back at eight in the evening, Be very sure that you will bring her back at exactly eight or a little early than that. Because if you do not, I suggest you sleep with one eye open. I do not care if you got attacked by a Minotaur or other mystical creatures. Or your car broke down or any of that useless excuses. I will come by at night and will personally hunt you!_

_**Rule 3:**__If you will do anything, anything at all that will make her complain or whine about. I will personally see to it that you could not do anything but limped through the rest of your life. Do not underestimate me Percy Jackson. I can be a lot scarier than Zeus if I want to._

_**Rule 4:**_ _You are not allowed to kiss Annabeth in public or in private or anywhere at all. You are not even allowed to touch her! Except occasionally when she needs your help or something. I have heard that Poseidon's sons has quite a disease called "icanmakeanyonedumbjustbytouc hingthem" (_**A/N: translation: I can make anyone dumb just by touching them.)**_If my_ _daughter happens to catch that horrible, horrible disease of yours, I'd say keep your riptide near you. Not that you'll need it anyway._

_**Rule 5:**__Since I'm feeling somewhat generous today, you can take a glance at her face once in a while. But you cannot look below her neck at all. Do you understand me Percy Jackson? Unless you want your eyes to be taken off, I'd say follow this rule very well. I happen to keep a plier with me all the time with these particular reasons._

_**Rule 6:**__If my daughter happens to be late on the appointed time that you agreed on, do not complain to her or accuse her of being slow. She's still doing research at her laptop and may take longer than the girls of Aphrodite putting make up on. Instead of just waiting there, maybe you can make yourself useful. Like say reading the dictionary? Your depth in language is unsurprisingly low._

_**Rule 7:**__And last of all, I'd better not catch you having any sexual activities with my daughter. Get this in your seaweed brain of yours one by one. If I happen to catch you, you'll wish that you have never been born. And don't think that your "daddy" can help you this time. He'll be cowering in the corner if he knows what I will do to him if he helps you. I can be pretty evil if I want to you know._

_Yes. As you can understand now, I'm very protective of my daughter. If you happen to not break any of these rules then maybe you can still pass the age of twenty-five. I know you'll find these quite necessary at times._

_Athena, mother of Annabeth_

"Percy? Are you home? "Annabeth shouted. Letting herself in. I just sat there feeling the numbness in my body.

"Percy? Oh my gods, are you okay?" She asked. Annabeth finally happens to notice the letter in my hands and after scanning it. She suddenly shrieked.

"Oh my gods mom, haven't you heard? Dad's suppose to do this kind of thing." Annabeth laughed. Before I passed out cold.

* * *

**So whaddya think? like it? love it? hate it?**

**Just review!**


End file.
